malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dassem Ultor
Dassem Ultor OOlt-or was once First Sword of the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4 and the Supreme Commander of the Malazan military forces. His retinue of bodyguards was known as Dassem's First Sword. The First Sword developed the Malazan Military tactical doctrine which was used for decades.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.611 His style of command, which allowed soldiers to think and argue, was said to have made them the best army the world had ever seen.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.811 Dassem was loved and worshipped by his army. He led from the front of every battle and "soldiers shoved each other aside just for the chance to fight near him." This earned him rivals amongst the Empire's leadership.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, US TPB p.164 Dassem was also a fierce and accomplished fighter. Temper mentioned that Skinner was the only Crimson Guardsman reported to have survived a clash with him.Night of Knives, Chapter 1, UK HB p.22 Even Whiskeyjack's superb swordsmanship was only able to delay Dassem's eventual victory when they practice sparred, according to Dujek Onearm.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.978 He was dusky skinned with grey shot black curled hair cut short, with deep blue incongruous eyes. His features were even with crisscrossed scars.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.529 He sported the nut-brown features of his Dal Honese heritage and had the capacity for great gentleness and humanity while also being an efficient slayer.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1, Chapter 2, UK PB p.40 During his time as the First Sword, he wore a helmet with black horsehair plume and a long surcoat of burgundy and grey with the Imperial sceptre at his chest Night of Knives, Chapter 4, Transworld Digital ebook p.261/263 Dassem was reputed to have made a deal with Hood and to have been appointed Knight of Death by the King of High House Death.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.133 History Dassem, formerly a Dal Hon sword fighter, had been a member of Kellanved's family, the group of people who had coalesced around Kellanved and Dancer to conquer Malaz Island from Mock the pirate and form the Malazan Empire.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.247-248 Under his leadership as First Sword, the Malazan Army went on to conquer Quon Tali, Seven Cities, and a part of Genabackis. During a rebellion on Seven Cities, Dassem had killed the Holy Protector of an unnamed city and assigned Whiskeyjack to run down the Protector's escaped cabal of mages. The chase across the Holy Desert Raraku by Whiskeyjack's cobbled together collection of soldiers led to the forging of the Bridgeburners.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.299-306 At some point Dassem became the Knight of High House Death.Gardens of the Moon, Glossary Dassem attended the most recent Chaining of the Crippled God sometime after the birth of the Bridgeburners.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.114 There he decried the injustice and cruelty meted on the Fallen One. Due to his taking the title of First Sword, the Logros T'lan Imass cast out Onos T'oolan and decided to follow Dassem. Although this was done without his knowledge, Hood decided to strike at the T'lan Imass through Dassem by taking his daughter for the Chaining. The First Sword was broken by Hood's act.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.276 , Dassem Ultor, Krughava, Onos T'oolan, Fear Sengar and Gruntle.]] By the time of the Siege of Y'Ghatan, Dassem had already made up his mind to somehow leave the army and pursue his vow of vengeance against Hood and find his daughter. Although no details are available, when Hood was done using her, Dassem was able to retrieve his daughter, and bring her viciously wounded body to Tremorlor before he cursed the god and vowed vengeance.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20 He also renounced his title of Knight of (High House) Death.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.133 Not long after that, Dassem Ultor was reportedly killed at the Siege of Y'Ghatan,Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4 leaving Surly, leader of the Claw, next in line of succession.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, UK HB p.90 Dujek Onearm and Hairlock were amongst the Emperor's old guard present on that day.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69 After Ultor's death, "his men were pulled down fast".Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.114 Officially, Dassem and his First Sword were said to be buried together in the massive Malazan barrows built a half league south of Y'Ghatan, but most soldiers believed otherwise. They believed Dassem's guard was actually buried in unmarked graves upon the field to prevent desecration and Dassem was buried in an unmarked grave near Unta.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.234 In Deadhouse Gates Fiddler, Crokus Younghand, Apsalar, Icarium, Mappo Runt, and Iskaral Pust discovered the body of Dassem's daughter in Tremorlor, the Azath house in Raraku. Dressed in underclothes and crisscrossed with vicious wounds, she lay at the base of one of the House's tower stairs. She appeared to have been placed there only moments before. Apsalar recognized her from Cotillion's mortal memories as Dassem's daughter. She said that the "First Sword had recovered her after Hood was done using her, and brought her here." This was years ago, before Dassem broke his vow to Hood and cursed the god of death he once served.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.519 In Memories of Ice While meeting in Callows with Lady Envy, K'rul lamented the loss of their ally, Dassem, against the threat of the Crippled God. K'rul recalled how Dassem had been broken when Hood had taken his daughter at the Time of the Chaining. Envy pondered whether her own refusal to attend the Chaining had led to Hood's use of Dassem's daughter as a substitute. K'rul concluded that only Hood knew, but the issue was complicated by the fact that Dassem as Dessembrae had grown to rival Hood's power. Dassem's fall had other consequences, leading a mortal empire to the brink of chaos and opening the way for a new occupancy of the Shadow Throne.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.272-277 Later, when Quick Ben momentarily had Hood under his control, he demanded the god honour the spirit of an agreement Hood had made with Trake, the Barghast gods, and Talamandas. The god seethed when Quick Ben told him he hoped that the god had learned from the mistakes he made with Dassem Ultor.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.655-656 Picker and Blend recalled Spindle's disastrous time as the captain of a company of Sappers. One sapper stumbled on his own weapon causing the entire company to go up. Afterwards, Dassem broke up the Empire's sappers so they were no longer together in large specialist units.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.766 In House of Chains ] The man known as "Traveller" was shown to be in the company of a group of Malazans, including Hawl. Their three war dromons were attacked by a fleet of Tiste Edur after a chance encounter off Drift Avalii, and Traveller was among a small group of survivors who made it to the floating island's shore.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.440 Cutter sought the Malazans' aid in protecting the island's Throne of Shadow from the Edur. Aware of the Throne's importance, Traveller convinced the others that the fight was necessary for the Malazan Empire and all of humanity. With Traveller's help, Cutter, Andarist, Apsalar, and Cotillion drove the Edur away. During the fighting, Andarist and most of the Malazans were killed. Traveller took the fallen Andarist's sword, which Cutter noted was named 'Vengeance' or 'Grief', depending on which better suited the wielder. Traveller chose Vengeance and vowed to guard the Throne for a time and bury the corpses of the fallen.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.442-448 As Cutter and Apsalar left the island by ship, they observed Traveller standing on the shoreline with a half-dozen Malazan survivors.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.649 From Dancer's memories, Apsalar understood that Dancer, Kellanved, and Traveller knew each other well and had once been companions, before Tayschrenn, before Dujek, and before Surly. Now she sensed great power and anger.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.556 Later, Cotillion and Shadowthrone stood over Hawl's body in the forest preparing to take her home to Shadow. Cotillion notified Shadowthrone that Traveller was on the island, and Shadowthrone shrugged that the man would have no interest in answering their questions. They quickly left as Shadowthrone admitted Traveller being so close made him nervous.House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.554-555 Eventually, Cotillion placed Demons of Shadow on the island to guard the Throne.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.650 In The Bonehunters On the way to Y'Ghatan, Leoman and Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas discussed the fall of Dassem Ultor at the Siege of Y'Ghatan. Leoman claimed that Dassem had not died during the siege as everyone believed, but lived still. When Corabb asked where the First Sword of the Empire had gone, Leoman responded it was better to ask, "Who is he?" Corabb answered with an off-handed oath to Dessembrae, causing Leoman to choke with mirth and wonder. According to Leoman, Dassem Ultor had ascended to become Dessembrae, a reluctant god. But the god denied his nature and so wandered in eternal flight and perhaps in eternal hunt as well.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.135-136 Dunsparrow claimed Dassem had fallen at the hands of Empress Laseen's Claw in a manner made to appear as a wayward accident of battle, but no one had been fooled.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.227 In Toll the Hounds ] Dassem Ultor, still in the guise of Traveller, reached the coast of Genabackis, near Morn. He met Samar Dev and later, Karsa Orlong and travelled with them to Darujhistan. There, he attacked and killed Anomander Rake, for standing between him and his vengeance upon Hood.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23 He was also revealed to be Dessembrae, the Lord of Tragedy. In Night of Knives ] Temper, a former member of Dassem's personal bodyguard, recalled Dassem's days as the Malazan First Sword of Empire. When the city of Ubaryd fell to the Malazans, Dassem was accompanied by Temper and Point to the palace of the city's Holy Falah'd. The trio found the woman bound and mutilated under the knives of three members of the Claw. Dassem brushed the Claw aside to grant the Falah'd a quick and merciful death.Night of Knives, Chapter 1 At the Siege of Y'Ghatan, Dassem personally engaged the city's champion, Surgen Ress, whose combat prowess was only matched by his own. Temper witnessed Dassem get struck by a bolt thrown or fired from somewhere within their own lines. This caused the Dassem's First Sword to fight a desperate retreat, losing most of their members to either Surgen or the Seven Cities Infantry. Temper then fought Surgen to a standstill while Ferrule and Dassem retreated, until they were relieved by the Malazan Regulars.Night of Knives, Chapter 4 That night, a comatose Dassem was rescued by Temper and Ferrule, the only two survivors of the First Sword, and Temper forced Dassem to come out of his coma by placing him in immediate danger. Once awakened, the Claws left by Surly to dispose off Dassem were quickly killed by Dassem himself and the three quickly made good their escape. The three then made their way to Aren, and then on Dassem's insistence, parted ways, Dassem saying that he intended to 'Head west'.Night of Knives, Chapter 4 Later on, Temper heard the official version of their 'death', that the three of them had died in a night raid by fanatical Holy city Falah'd, who withdrew to the city taking Dassem's body with them.Night of Knives, Chapter 4 In Return of the Crimson Guard Ereko recalled Traveller's arrival at the Stormwall. He was said by the Stormguard to have been a Malazan deserter who attempted to break the blockade on Korel and was only stopped when his ship was set on fire. As Traveller was chained to the wall, Ereko heard the Queen of Dreams say that the man would bring Ereko's deliverance.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1, Chapter 2, UK PB p.43 He acquitted himself well against the unearthly Stormriders, long outliving others placed on the wall at the same time. Once, Ereko was horrified to see him cast aside his weapon and converse with one of the Riders. That night Ereko broke his chains, retrieved Traveller's cold numbed body, and carried him on his shoulder as he swam to shore.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1, Chapter 2, UK PB p.79-81 The Crimson Guard Avowed Stoop told Kyle that Skinner had once fought Dassem to a standstill. This event had happened during the Malazan invasion of the Guard lands on Stratem shortly before the Duke had disappeared.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK PB p.90Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4 The pair worked their way south to Stratem, where they began constructing a boat at the village of Canton's Landing. There they defended the villagers from the "grey raiders", two ships of Tiste Edur warriors. Traveller slew all of them except for the young witch Sorrow, who was appalled and fascinated to recognize him. She addressed him as the "Revealed One", sought his guidance, and claimed his presence proved "Everything was a lie! I -- my life -- all is bereft of meaning! I am empty!...I will return to my people and all the ancient lies will be cast down. I will bring this new truth to them." Fearing for her life for revealing such truth, Traveller instead advised her to travel north as a pilgrim.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.160-162 ] Once the boat was completed, it was nearly stolen by the Crimson Guard deserters Kyle, Badlands, Stalker, and Coots. The six reached an agreement to travel together when Kyle stated that they were headed for the Dolmens of Tien on Jacuruku, a location that left Ereko feeling gut-punched and filled with emotion.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 1, UK PB p.280 On Jacuruku, they were attacked by the Thaumaturg Jhest Golanjar, who attempted to trap Traveller within a prison of D'riss beneath the sand. However, Ereko the Thel Akai, a child of the Earth, was able to counter the magery and retrieve Traveller alive.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 4, UK PB p.380-390 The encounter left Traveller weakened, feverish, and more susceptible to the whispered anguish of his sword.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 5, UK PB p.429-430 At the Dolmens of Tien, the group found a desicated corpse where Kyle hoped to find imprisoned Crimson Guard leader K'azz D'Avore. Then the High King Kallor challenged Ereko and Traveller was forced to bow to his friend's wishes, allowing the Thel Akai to be killed. Afterwards, Traveller challenged the sneering Kallor to a duel of their own. He astonished the High King, impaling him upon Vengeance before the Crippled God rescued his servant. Traveller felt the sting of Kyle's rebuke for allowing Ereko to die.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 5, UK PB p.433-443 They then tried to travel to Quon Tali but were swept by a storm into the Shadow Realm where Kyle accompanied Traveller to a meeting with Shadowthrone and Cotillion. Shadowthrone offered to help Traveller find Hood, in return for Dassem going back to Quon Tali and helping the Malazans fight off Skinner and the Crimson Guard. The group then split off, Traveller making his own way to Tali, while the others journeyed through Shadow.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 5 At the Battle of the Plains, Traveller reunited with his friends and former guard, Temper and Ferrule, to fight the renegade Skinner and his Crimson Guard Avowed. Skinner's armor was magically impenetrable, but Dassem was able to fend him off and delivered a serious wound under the helm. At that point, Skinner and his Avowed retreated into their Warren. Dassem, too, disappeared, having forestalled Skinner's forces, forcing them to flee.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3, Chapter 2 In Orb Sceptre Throne Dassem had retreated to a monastery in the Mengal Mountains where he and a few others lived a harsh but very simple life.Orb Sceptre Throne, Prologue He was the subject of a search by the Seguleh who wanted to find the person who had beaten the Seventh (a position previously held by Anomander Rake) so that they could offer that position to him. When they found Dassem, they tried to convince him to come back with them. However, refusing to become a part of other's game, Dassem refused. Nevertheless, as the Seguleh made to leave to Darujhistan, Dassem was finally convinced that he was needed and traveled to Darujhistan.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14 There, Dassem Ultor witnessed the duel and death of the Seguleh Second, and was offered the mask of First of the Seguleh, which he accepted. He then negotiated with the attacking Moranth, and struck a truce, leading the Seguleh back to Morn in his capacity as their leader.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20, UK HB p.175/176 Early History Dassem Ultor — before the formation of the Malazan Empire — was born in a village on the Dal Hon Savanna. As a child, Dassem fell in a sinkhole into a cavern where he found himself trapped. There he encountered a strange old man who forced Dassem to fight him in order to be allowed to escape. Dassem tried to defeat the oldster, but each time he attacked with the blade he was given, the lad was was knocked down. When this happened, the ancient taught Dassem a skill - like a sword grip or a fighting stance. This pattern continued for four months.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 13, US TPB p.252-254 The old man - who Dassem had realized was an animated corpse - let Dassem leave. Dassem ran home but was met there by screams of horror and thrown stones to drive him away. His people thought he had died and what had returned was a ghost or revenant come to haunt them. Having nowhere else to go, Dassem returned to the cavern and resumed trying to defeat the eldritch creature.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 13, US TPB p.254 Twelve years of unending training and duelling passed under the "harsh tutelage" of the creature. Finally, Dassem succeeded in defeating his tutor - or was allowed to do so. The now young man knew that the body he had fought was possessed by Hood. When Dassem left for the last time, he left as Hood's Mortal Sword.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 13, US TPB p.254-255 In Dancer's Lament Dancer first encountered Dassem on the road to Li Heng at the location of a caravan that had been attacked by Ryllandaras. Dassem had apparently fought the Soletaken off, but all of the travellers had been killed but for a small child named Nara. As the Sword of Hood, Dassem asked Dancer for help burying the dead to which Dancer refused before continuing on to the city, much to the anger of Dassem.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1 After burying the dead himself, Dassem also continued on to Li Heng with the surviving child and established the Cult of Hood at an abandoned temple. This was against the wishes of The Protectress and her city mages as Hood's was the only religion she did not tolerate in the city.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 2 During Chulalorn's subsequent siege of Li Heng, many flocked to this temple to honour those loved ones who had died during the battle. In Deadhouse Landing After several days prayer to Hood, Dassem was confronted by a deputation of Hood's priests challenging his claim to truly be Hood's Mortal Sword. They put forth Jaim as a challenger to test him and Dassem slew the priest.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 2 Days later Dassem was brought by the Protecteress's mages to her throne room. Instead of punishing him for the death, the Protectress implored him to intervene with Hood to stop the plague which was devastating the plains and Li Heng. He refused stating that no one intervenes with death. Then he returned to his temple, where Nara lay dying of the plague.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 4 Dassem prayed at his altar for at least three days before at long last asking Hood to intervene in Nara's death. Hood answered Dassem through an ancient corpse atop the temple's altar stating that the god was disappointed in him and he should realize that death came for all regardless of intent. Dassem stated that he would no longer serve Hood if Nara died and Hood acquiesced, stating that he would not take Nara and would suspend her death if Dassem took her to the Deadhouse in Malaz City. However, the corpse chuckled after Dassem left with Nara in a cart in a caravan headed to Malaz.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 5 In Kellanved's Reach (Information needed) Quotes Fan art gallery Spoiler free images= |-|Toll the Hounds= Traveller's Journey 1.PNG|Traveller's Journey Part 1 by Shadaan Traveller's Journey 2.PNG|Traveller's Journey Part 2 by Shadaan Traveller's Journey 3.PNG|Traveller's Journey Part 3 by Shadaan |-|Return of the Crimson Guard= Skinner vs Dassem.jpg|Interpretation of the fight between Skinner and Dassem from Malazan Empire Forum thread |-|Dancer's Lament= Young Dassem by Corporal Nobbs.jpg|Young Dassem by Corporal Nobbs Notes and references See also *Malazan Military – The tactics that Dassem used became a standard operating procedure for the Malazan forces. de:Dassem Ultor pl:Dassem Ultor Category:Ascendants Category:Males Category:Malazans Category:Dal Honese Category:High House Death Category:Old Guard members Category:Humans Category:Seguleh Category:Kellanved's family